


[podfic] Recouping

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fandom_helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Recouping' by <b>goddessofbirth</b> read aloud.</p>
<p>It was the first time any of them had seen or heard from her in years, not since he'd watched her climb on that bus bound for anywhere but upstate New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Recouping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recouping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7570) by goddessofbirth. 



  


**Length:** 18mins  
 **Song Credit:** _My Heart I Gave To You_ by Yiruma  
 **Stream:**  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rb1oaiaqlamankp) (9.9MB) || [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9ot5lepnbftrtc2)(8.8MB)

**Author's Note:**

> For goddessofbirth , who generously bid on me during fandom_helps ! I hope you enjoy it ♥
> 
> Once again, attempting to do a terrible Southern drawl... So sorry if it's so bad it pains you...


End file.
